


Truth Or Strip? (Jung Wooyoung + Byun Baekhyun + Y/N) 21+ threesome smut

by KushieKrystal



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny, EXO (Band), EXO-L
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Jung Wooyoung is whipped for Baekhyun, Jungho, KAI IS THE DEVIL CONFIRMED, Kai - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Mingi - Freeform, Multi, Seonghwa lemme just add him in here, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Lay is daddy, this is just a random fic, threesome smut ;), yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal
Summary: As a drink, turns into two, and three, and more, Y/N and her best friends Jung Wooyoung, and Byun Baekhyun get into the best night of their lives, turning from a mere drink and talk, to a threesome.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Jung Wooyoung, Byun Baekhyun & Reader, Jung Wooyoung & Reader
Kudos: 12





	Truth Or Strip? (Jung Wooyoung + Byun Baekhyun + Y/N) 21+ threesome smut

Your eyes sparkled in the brightly lit living room, as you looked at both Baekhyun and Wooyoung with mischievous and suspicious eyes, you knew both of them had feelings for each other, it was just that they were hiding it from themselves. Until you could clearly see on both their faces. You slid beside Wooyoung and asked him, "Truth..Or Strip Woo?" Wooyoung looked at you, with pleading eyes. "Truth, but please don't make it an embarrassing one.." You could see a bit of pink paint his cheeks now, Oh you knew the perfect question to ask. "Wooyoung, is it true that you like Baekhyun? And not just romantically, but in that way" You said as you nudged his elbow, his face now a rosy red. Wooyoung sighed as he spoke, now both embarrassed, yet confident as he made his hands into fists. "Fine, I'll admit, Baekhyun-hyung, I do like you in every way possible, and yes even that way" Wooyoung said as he chuckled and made air quotations. Baekhyun looked at Wooyoung, a mix of red and pink was displayed on both his cheeks. It was obvious from the beginning, both of them clearly liked each other, and now your getting to see your plans unfold. "Okay, my turn Y/N" Wooyoung said confidently, now facing Baekhyun. "Hyung, was it really true that you wanted to fuck Y/N the other day?” You were taken aback by this, your best friend wanted to? You waited for Baekhyun’s answer, for a good few seconds before he started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving both you and Wooyoung in a blushing mess, as Baekhyun slipped his shirt off his head, you saw Wooyoung quickly grab a drink and hand one to each of you. “God you look hot..” both you and Wooyoung said, as you were mesmerized by his chiseled features. 

Causing some sort of heat to rush to your core, you knew you weren’t supposed to feel this way, but a few drinks later..  
Everything changed.  
“Y/N, would you kiss either me or Hyung right now and like it?” Wooyoung said as he looked up at you with dark eyes, full of an unknown aura that drew you towards him. You nodded, “Yeah I would, but I’d gladly see both of you guys instead”   
“Oh? Since when were you into that type of stuff Y/N, you little hoe!” Baekhyun said as he rested on his elbows beside Wooyoung, you had to admit, you definitely felt a bit aroused when Baekhyun leaned into Wooyoung and started to kiss him, it was like you were in a trance and you couldn’t help it. 

You had to watch, but a part of you also wanted to give them some privacy, and another part said move on, grab their attention. You tried looking away, but you kept glancing at them from the corner of your eye, oh how you desperately wished   
for someone to kiss you right about now. Just then Wooyoung’s eyes shot open, mid-kiss, and stared right at you. Almost choking on your spit, you set your glass of alcohol down and tried to look away, not trying to invade on the intimate moment going on, but you felt locked in place, you kept staring into Wooyoungs dark brown eyes, he had the most beautiful and intense gaze that made you blush uncontrollably, was this really still your best friend? You noticed Wooyoung smirk and whisper something into Baekhyuns ear, to which he turned around and spotted you and you shuddered a bit, what did Wooyoung say? Your mind raced as you stared into your now empty cup. 

Wooyoung sat beside you now, Baekhyun and Wooyoung now sitting beside you, you couldn’t help but blush. “Well Y/N, you did say you wanted to play that game, wanna continue?” You acted uninterested, and you turned to face your side, “w-well I don’t want to!”   
“Aww are you sure? Do you want another show to go with it?” Baekhyun said as you tried to act unfazed. “I don’t know what you mean..”   
“Playing hard to get huh?” Wooyoung said as he leaned in close, you could practically smell his cologne. “Now how about this, drop that expensive hard to get title for tonight” Baekhyun whispered on the other side of you, sending shivers down your spine. You looked at the curve of Baekhyun’s lips wondering how they’d feel like on yours.   
After a few more shots, you felt Baekhyun’s hand trail up your thigh, reaching the hem of your skirt. At the same time, you felt Wooyoung lean in and bury his head in your neck, brushing his soft lips lightly against your skin. You thanked the gods no one was here and that everyone left so they wouldn’t have to hear your embarrassing moan.   
Both Baekhyun and Wooyoung shared a glance, smiling devilishly. What were they going to do to you..  
Baekhyun’s hand still kept going up your thigh as you unconsciously spread your legs under his touch, sending sparks throughout your body. Wooyoung was rubbing the back of your neck, enjoying your lust filled expression. He licked his lips, biting them every so often, looking as sinful as possible. Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s hand had made camp inside your thigh, kneading it in slow motions. Wooyoung then stood up, grabbing your arm.   
“Upstairs, now..” Baekhyun said, ushering you to go first, which you did and opened the bedroom door for all three of you, as Wooyoung put his lips on your throat, and as Baekhyun held your hand, he looked at you two in amusement. As you slammed the door shut, Baekhyun pulled Wooyoung in a kiss yet again, but this time, his eyes not leaving yours like what he did downstairs. You watched in   
bewilderment as Wooyoung melted into it. His hands pulled on Baekhyun’s silver locks, he started walking backwards towards the bed. “Dim the lights baby” Baekhyun spoke between kisses, pushing Woo on the bed with a smile, You obliged and dimmed them almost to the point of being turned off, but not quite. You didn’t want to be deprived of the view. You stood in front of the door, feeling out of place almost, as if you weren’t supposed to be here. You fidgeted with the hem of your skirt, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. “We don’t have to do anything if your having second thoughts” Wooyoung said as he smiled. But you did want it, you were just a bit nervous and intimidated by them now. As you smiled and nodded, wanting in, you felt Wooyoungs hand snake around the back of your neck, “No reason to be nervous with us babygirl..” Wooyoung spoke as attached his lips on yours, moving softly and passionately with yours. He bit your bottom lip slightly, making you moan into the kiss, letting him slip his tongue inside your mouth. He sent your mind spinning with sensations. You felt his lips disappear and whines at the loss, but this time Baekhyun pushed Wooyoung aside gently, “don’t be greedy now Woo” you heard Baekhyun’s low voice as he dragged Wooyoung by the shirt aside, taking his place. His hands settled on your waist, pulling you closer. His kiss was hungrier, less sensual and more lustful. You felt your knees get weaker as his lips moved with yours, needing to grab onto his shoulders for support. Wooyoung gathered your hair to one side, revealing your neck to him. He started trailing soft kisses down your neck , dipping to your collarbone. Baekhyun grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the bed, not breaking the kiss even when you were stumbling. 

You felt Woo sliding down the zipper of your dress, and Baekhyun pulled it away from you as if on cue. You slipped out of your dress, with only your bra, panties and fishnet stockings. Baekhyun’s face lost every hint of a smile as seriousness took over, his eyelids falling heavier with lust, his eyes roaming around your body, as if of missing the smallest detail. “You must be trying to kill us Y/N” Wooyoung said and with that, he gently pushed you into Beakhyuns arms and onto the bed. Baekhyun scooter up to the headboard, leaning against it with you in his lap, facing away from him. He let his big hands glide over your body, over the thing material of your bra, all the way down to your soaked lace panties. But he moved it excruciatingly slowly, driving you mad with anticipation. He placed his fingers over your soaked cl*t rubbing lazy circles, causing you to let out a shaky breath. You were so soaked that your underwear clung uncomfortably on you. But the friction of the fabric added more pressured, which made it feel even better. Baekhyun was breathing heavily next to your ear, turning you on even more. You look up to see Wooyoung, with a half lidded yet fucked out gaze. His hand was over his cro*ch, palming himself through his jeans.

You were too focused on Woo’s gaze to have noticed Baekhyun sliding your panties to the side. He pushed two fingers into you easily and you opened your mouth to gasp, but Wooyoung was quicker, stealing your moans with his lips. Baekhyun started scissoring his fingers, stretching you out as you felt yourself literally dripping on his hand, Woo’s lips moved passionately with yours, as your head spun due to too many sensations at once. You felt Baekhyun add a third finger and you heard him curse at the same time. You could feel how hard his heart was pounding and you felt his   
erecti*n pressed up against you. You started moaning into the kiss, not being able to hold back when Baekhyun curled his long fingers inside you. Your high was approaching, fast. “I can feel you clench around my fingers, don’t clench relax, just let go” and you did, and you came hard. Now screaming freely as Wooyoung broke the kiss with the exact same intension, to be able to hear you. Pleasure washed over your body as Baekhyun slowed down his pace to help you ride out your high. You were breathing hard and you felt your body get covered in a layer of sweat. You could easily roll over and fall asleep, but you knew they were just getting started. 

Baekhyun then stood up from under you and brought his glistening fingers to Woo’s mouth. “Taste her” Baekhyun said as Woo opened his mouth licked his fingers off clean. “Good boy now taste me” Baekhyun growled as Woo got to his knees without a second thought. You felt your breath hitch as you saw Woo taking Baekhyun in his mouth, moving slowly but swallowing him to the back of his throat. Baekhyun tangled his fingers in Woo’s hair, guiding him to go faster. But soon enough, Woo was choking and Baekhyun let out deep grunts. You felt heat rush to your core as you pressed your legs together. Baeks eyes snapped up to meet yours. You couldn’t sit still when something like that’s happening in front of you. You snaked your hand to your sensitive cl*t, adding some pressure. 

When Baek noticed, he stopped all his actions and climbed on the bed, grabbing your hand. Woo was left to pant on the floor, running his hands through his still sweaty hair. “Oh no you don’t” Baek scolded you, his hand on your wrist. “I’m gonna make you feel good alright?” Baek looped his hands under your knees and dragged you towards him. You heard Woo suck a breath and wondered what that was about. Baekhyun presses your thighs back, spreading your legs wide for him, and held you before pushing into you slowly. You felt yourself stretch uncomfortably but adjusted to him, in a matter of seconds, he started thrusting at a brutally fast pace. You arched your back and moaned his name as he held you down and fucked you relentlessly. You felt the mattress dip down, and before you knew it, Woo pushed his di*k in your mouth. You couldn’t move with the tight grip that Baekhyun had, so Woo fucked your throat, just like he did to Baek. Baek has now let go of your legs and and one over his shoulder.

All of this combined, with the sensation of Woo choking you with his di*k almost had you tumbling into your next orga*m, Baek cried out as he came inside of you and slowed down to ride his high. Before you could even gather your thoughts, Wooyoung flipped you around to your stomach and pushed into you. He wrapped his hand around your hair, pulling at it, making you arch your back. He thrusted into you as roughly as Baek had. He was getting louder as his high approached. “Are you gonna c*m for us babygirl?” He spat out between thrusts. You nodded frantically, not being able to speak due to the way he was pulling your hair. He started pounding in you faster and soon you were pushed over the edge, your jaw dropping as a silent scream left your mouth with your third orgas* tonight. He slowed down and thrusted lightly to ride out his high. He pulled out and plopped between you and a fucked out Baekhyun. 

“Not gonna lie..that was fun..” you said as you smiled and took deep breaths. You just laid there for a minute, just thinking that..you just had the first ever threesome of your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ okie, this wasn't my first smut but I may be posting some more, and I have some on Wattpad!  
> My wattpad: KushieKrystal and ALSO if you liked it comment! thank you!~


End file.
